25 Ways to Make Characters Hate You
by Darkheart Orion
Summary: Don't try any of these at home, or someone will most likely come after you.
1. Robin

**25 Ways To Make Characters Hate You**

**Okay, I'll HOPEFULLY get this one done… Most of you will have seen one of these before. Some of these will have repeated ideas eg. voice recordings, but they'll generally all be funny.**

**First up: Robin!**

* * *

25 Ways To Make Robin Hate You

1. Replace his hair-gel with industrial-strength quick-dry glue.

2. Steal the Puppet Master's puppets and use them to force him to kiss Slade. (NOTE: This may help him find out who Slade is, but it's also guaranteed to make him want to kill you.)

3. Replace his wardrobe with chicken suits.

4. Give him a haircut based on Sasuke's hair (Sasuke is from the _Naruto_ series)

5. Combine effects of #3 & #4 and call him Mr. Chicken.

6. Make a recording of Slade saying "I want to hug you, Robin" and rig it so it plays whenever Robin's in his room.

7. Replace his shampoo with said substance from #1.

8. Glue a Slade mask to his face when he's asleep.

9. Steal his mask and/or towel when he's in the shower and superglue the doors to his room and the laundry closets shut.

10. Replace his snack stash with birdseed.

11. Send him a box of pictures of him either kissing or "doing the dirty" with every other male in the series.

12. Repeat #3, but with Slade costumes.

13. Force him to watch hour upon hour of RobinSlade videos.

14. Write "DUH" in bright blue permanent ink letters on his forehead.

15. Replace all his shirts with pink tube tops.

16. Use the puppets from #2 to make him dance like a ballerina. Record results.

17. Combine #15 & #16.

18. Use the puppets to make him act like a superperv.

19. Superglue him to the wall, tape his eyes open and force him to watch 24 straight hours of Slade dirty dancing with a life-size Robin plushie.

20. Repeat #19, but superglue his mouth shut so the spew comes out his _nose._ (NOTE: This will happen if someone spews with their mouth closed.)

21. Force him to clean Beast Boy's room without nose-plugs or a SWAT team.

22. Put him in a straitjacket, superglue his feet to his boots and superglue his boots to the roof of Beast Boy's room.

23. Chain him to Slade's bed.

24. Chain him to Slade's bed NAKED. (NOTE: This is guaranteed to traumatize him for the rest of his life.)

25. Replace his clothes with STARFIRE'S skirts. Literally nothing else. (NOTE: If you forget to give Starfire something to wear on her lower half, this will cause severe nosebleeds and possibly strange noises from Robin's and/or Starfire's rooms.

**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this round! Reviewers choose the next vict – err, subject!**


	2. Raven

**Welcome back to 25 Ways! It seems a lot of people want to see Raven tortured with my ideas – (mysterious black ghostly fist collides with my face) – s-so here ya go. (collapses as fist strikes again)**

**

* * *

**

25 Ways to Make Raven Hate You

1. Replace her tea with instant coffee, liquid tofu or warm meat juice. (NOTE: Partial credit to **acosta perez jose ramiro **for the instant coffee.)

2. Bleach her cloaks. (NOTE: Credit goes again to **acosta perez jose ramiro.**)

3. Steal her underwear.

4. Dye her capes pink.

5. Paint her ROOM pink.

6. Put all of Beast Boy's worst jokes on tape and make it play whenever she's in her room.

7. Make a recording that sounds like her and Beast Boy "baby making" and put it on continuous loop throughout the tower.

8. Let Silkie loose in her room.

9. Drug Beast Boy and put him in her room.

10. Drug Raven and put her in Beast Boy's room.

11. Repeat #8, then repeat #9. Record results.

12. Repeat #7, but put it in ONLY Raven's (or Beast Boy's) room.

13. Drug her, somehow block her powers and chain her to Slade's bed…

14. Or don't block her powers. Record results.

15. Act like Beast Boy for 48 hours non-stop.

16. Steal her spellbooks.

17. Replace her spellbooks with telephone books. (NOTE: Credit goes yet again to **acosta perez jose ramiro**.)

18. Replace her spellbooks with pictures of her "baby making" with every other character in the series.

19. Play loud rock music whenever she's in the room…

20. Or better yet, play baby music.

21. Destroy all her books.

22. Drug her, block her powers and chain her to (a powerblocked) Beast Boy.

23. Or don't block her powers. Again, record results.

24. Replace her tea with instant coffee, liquid tofu AND warm meat juice.

25. Steal her clothes. (NOTE: Stealing her underwear as well may have undesired effects, but will cause the other males to forgive you for everything you've done to them, especially if Starfire decides to copy her.)

**

* * *

(imagines #25) (drools)**


End file.
